


The Blessing

by GalahadWilder



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir, miraculous
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 07:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12405741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalahadWilder/pseuds/GalahadWilder
Summary: Adrien Agreste has decided to propose to Marinette--but first, he wants to ask for Ladybug's blessing, and her permission to do the unthinkable: reveal his identity.





	The Blessing

Choosing the ring had been difficult. His first instinct had been to go with red or pink, but she already wore enough of those. She’d always said she loved his eyes, but giving her a ring to match _him_ seemed… possessive. Chloé-like. In the end, he went with sapphires, to match _her_ eyes, flanked by smaller emeralds to show union.

Nino had asked him if he was sure he was ready. Stupid question. He’d been ready to propose to Marinette for years. He’d been ready to marry her for years.

There was just the matter of telling Ladybug.

Oh, he knew she’d approve. After all, if anyone could make her cat happy, she’d be all over that - if it weren’t for the identities getting in the way, she’d probably even offer to organize the wedding herself, because that was just who she was. The problem was the identity reveal. Adrien couldn’t live with himself if he didn’t tell Mari who he was. He couldn’t propose to her and lie to her. And _that_ \- well that was something he needed to speak to Ladybug about.

Bringing it up was awkward. He’d carried the ring with him for six patrols now, hidden in the pocket of his suit, waiting for him to work up the courage to ask for her blessing.

She finally caught on during the seventh. “You’ve been a bit spacey lately, Chaton,” she said as they finished their patrol atop Notre Dame Cathedral. “Is something wrong?”

Chat smiled ruefully and shook his head, his shaggy locks ruffling against his forehead. “Not at all, My Lady,” he said. “There’s just… I need to talk to you about something.”

Immediately, she sat down and looked up at him with eyes the exact same blue as the ring, reminding him of a thousand stolen glances, a thousand kisses under the night sky, a thousand hushed whispers of _Marinette_ as he drowned in love for her, for the girl who’d once been his shy classmate and had blossomed into the powerful young woman who held his heart cradled between her hands.

“What’s up?” Ladybug said.

"It’s… my girlfriend,” Chat said.

“Oh no.” Ladybug covered her mouth with delicate fingers. “Did something happen?”

“No,” Chat said. “I just…” He reached into his pocket and produced the ring, gemstones glinting in the starlight.

Ladybug took the ring between her fingers, staring at it, enraptured. “It’s beautiful,” she breathed.

Chat nodded. “She’s… she’s everything to me,” he said. “She is the strongest, smartest, most…” He sniffed. “She has so much passion,” he said. “So much life. And I would give anything to be able to share in that life.”

Ladybug laid a hand on Chat’s shoulder. “I know,” she said. “You’ve talked about her before. She sounds… incredible.” If Chat didn’t know better, he’d have sworn he saw Ladybug crying. “When are you planning to propose?”

"I don’t know yet,” Chat said. “I needed… to ask you something first.”

“Anything.”

“I need to ask for permission to tell her who I am.”

Ladybug stared at him, then swallowed. “Chat…” she whispered. “You know why we can’t.”

“I know.” Chat’s chin dropped to his chest. “I know it’s a risk, telling her. But… I can’t keep any secrets from her. Not anymore. If it’s risky… then I’ll just have to take that risk.”

“It sounds like you really love her,” Ladybug whispered.

"More than anything.”

She stared away from him, down at the ground. He wasn’t sure what she was staring at. “I…” she began, then stopped. “Are you sure about this?”

He nodded.

She pursed her lips. “If you really want to tell her… you have my blessing.”

Chat leaped up and lifted her into a crushing hug, tears racing down his cheeks. “Thank you, My Lady,” he said.

When he’d finally put her back on her feet again, she stepped back. “So,” she said. “How are you planning to propose?”

Chat smirked. The hard part was over. Now for the fun part. “Like this.”

Green light ran up his body, releasing the leather catsuit and replacing it with the shirt that Marinette had always loved on him, and the scarf that she didn’t think he knew she’d made. He dropped down on one knee, holding the ring out. “Marinette Dupain-Cheng,” he said solemnly. “Will you make me the happiest cat in Paris?”

Ladybug stared at him, frozen in shock.

He bit his lip. Shit. Had he gone too far?

“It’s me,” she whispered. “It’s… you love both of me.”

Adrien nodded. “Since the day we met.”

“How long have you known?”

"Six months,” Adrien said. “You talk in your sleep.”

She kept staring at him, her breath hitching, and he waited, frozen, still on one knee. Had he misjudged it? Did she not -

Pink light. Everything was pink.

And suddenly Ladybug was gone, and there was his girlfriend, pulling him to his feet and into the most soul-wrenching, toe-warming, lip-biting kiss he’d ever had.

Fifteen seconds. Three heartbeats. Adrien could have sworn he’d died right then, because everything that happened after that HAD to be heaven.

She pulled away and looked him right in the eyes. “Yes,” she said, her mascara running down her cheeks. “Yes I will marry you, Adrien Agreste.”

Adrien’s smile could have powered every light in Paris.


End file.
